mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Molten Treasure Chest
Molten Treasure Chest 'is the 13th stage in Super Mario 74. The stage is a small lava lake with four mountains that pop out of it. The level is located at the top of the temple in the Magma Temple in the glitched door that requires 75 stars to enter. The level is a lava lake with four mountains in ear corner. There also seems to have some ruins of a grey temple scattered around it. The layout consists of a center platform you start on, with some ruins surrounding you, and the tall mountains. This level expects heavy use of the Wing Cap to get any star in the level. Though the wing cap makes traveling easier, the lava covering the level can be used as a tool in order to gain enough height to scale the hills. Mario can also back kick or slope kick to climb the slopes. In Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition, this level is replaced with Acid Peaks, where the lava is replaced with yellow acid, which still acts the same, though the stars themselves are much harder to obtain, with the Wing Cap not available. Levels 'Star 1: High in the Sky Requires Wing Cap! 'Mario is located on a small island surrounded by the lake, the mountains, and a pink bob-omb buddy. Talking to the buddy opens the cannons which must be used in order to shoot to this star. Look for a small circular platform behind the bomb in the distance. If you have trouble locating it, look behind the giant wooden pillar in the lava. Fly to the cannon and launch onto the cliff to its right. This mountain contains another cannon which is higher. Mario can alternatively use the lava to get to this mountain without the assistance of the cannon. From this high point, shoot as high as possible and fly to the opposite corner, where Mario has to collect the sky floating way above a star platform. 'Star 2: Red Coin Flight Normally Requires Wing Cap! 'In this stage Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the lava lake. The wing cap is highly recommended to collect them, as most are located on the surface of the lava. None are located on in any of the hills. The locations are as follows #Under a pillar in the lava next to the start #Under another pillar in the lava next to the start #In the sky near the cannon platform #Under the rock arch #Behind the mountain with the rocky arch #Through the wing of the giant wooden pillar #On top of a rock in a corner (note, you wont slip off of this rock, so you can land here safely) #Inside the tunnel in one of the cliffs (the one cloest to the bob-omb buddy When Mario collects all 8 the star appears on one of the ruins on the starting island. 'Star 3: Inside a Cave Normally Requires Wing Cap! 'Mario must fly into one of the mountains and grab the star inside. The cliff in question is the one to the left of the cannon platform. The entrance to the cave is located behind the base of it. This cave also contains Star 6. 'Star 4: The Mountain Peaks Normally Requires Wing Cap! 'Mario must fly to each of the mountain's peaks to collect the five hidden secrets. In addition to the four main mountains, there is a smaller one in between two of the cliffs. The star appears on the central platform 'Star 5: Hot and Spicy Requires Wing Cap! 'Mario must use the wing cap to maneuver into a small crevice in one of the caves. Fly behind the mountain which also has a small rock behind it with red coin on top of it. The room is a very simple room with just lava and the mono-textured walls. You should notice a small hole near the lava on the left wall. Mario has to fly through this hold into the next room where the star is. The problem is the hole is very glitchy and Mario may literally need to wiggle to get through. Take this star slowly, as trying to aim for this hole is extremely difficult if going fast. 'Star 6: Acrobatic Flyer '''Requires Wing Cap! '''Mario must use his flying skills to reach a high platform inside one of the caves. Fly into the cave where star 3 is located and fly on top of wooden pillar in the center of it. This requires a good amount of speed and precision to get enough height, and not run into the mountain or pillar itself. Enemies * Chuckya * Fly Guy * Goomba Category:Level Category:Super Mario 74 Category:Super Mario 74 Location Category:Volcanic Area Category:Mountains Category:Music-Mario 64 Category:Location